Venenos
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Había entrado en su vida como el aguijón de un escorpión, y ahora debía continuar viviendo con el veneno corriendo por sus venas haciendole sufrir. Xanxus era una constante en su vida que dolía como el veneno, pero del cual no podia dejar de ser adicto.


**Nombre:** "Veneno"

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer / Ororo.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Parejas:** 339 /XS.

**Género:** Drama y angst.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Yaoi, mucha sangre, drama mucho drama, más sangre.

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, me quedé sin internet unos días, así que me dije a mi misma _"Misma, has algo útil por el mundo"_ Así que tome la decisión de adelantar trabajo y traspasar el máximo de fics en este tiempo sin inet, así que eso hice, este es el segundo oneshot traspasado, aun quedan varios, realmente estoy con un golpe de inspiración, ojala les guste.

Una de mis parejas favoritas, para ustedes.

Besos.

Lucy.

"**Veneno"**

Dolía…dolía como los mil demonios, pero el dolor era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, toda su vida se había basado en el dolor, toda su existencia como tal tenía sentido gracias al dolor, así que esto era solo un poco mas de dolor, solo un poco mas de dolor en su vida, en su cuerpo…solo un poco de dolor que debía soportar.

_Por dios Squalo ¿Qué estás haciendo? – _pudo escuchar que decía Lussuria acercándose a la cama, lugar en donde el albino se encontraba sentado intentando ponerse de pie – _Aun estas herido, no puedes ni debes levantarte._

_¿¡Y quieres que me quede aquí todo el día! – _gritó el espadachín con furia, odiaba sentirse inútil.

_Eso es lo que significa descanso – _el luchador se terminó de acercar al albino y le estaba obligando a recostarse nuevamente en la cama – _Realmente debes descansar…tu cuerpo lo necesita._

_¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Debo organizar cosas! ¡Tengo hombres a los que comandar! ¡Ordenes que dar!...¡Y el jefe! – _Xanxus era un detalle del cual solo Squalo se encargaba, solo el albino podía tratar al jefe Varia y sobrevivir en el proceso, ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que se conocían? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban conviviendo juntos? ¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado juntos? Desde el intento de rebelión en contra del Noveno Vongola, hasta la fallida batalla de los anillos.

_Te quedaras aquí porque si no lo haces serás solo un estorbo – _soltó el hombre de lentes. Si había algo que el albino odiara mas que ser un inútil, era ser un estorbo, así que finalmente obedeciendo a las palabras de Lussuria volvió a recostarse en la cama.

Squalo había ido a una misión de eliminación que Xanxus le había encomendado, en el proceso había recibido heridas menores, pero en último momento una bala había amenazado con arrojarle a la inconsciencia en territorio enemigo, había tenido suerte de que Lussuria había sido enviado a deshacerse de los cuerpos, sino el albino estaría contando otra historia.

Lussuria cambió algunos de los vendajes del torso y hombro del albino antes de salir de la habitación, cuando el espadachín se encontró completamente solo nuevamente, comenzó a desear tener al alcance algo de licor para poder apaciguar algo del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Squalo cerró los ojos, el dolor le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza, trayéndole a la mente miles de recuerdos sin orden, sin pies ni cabezas.

Un año había trascurrido desde la batalla de los anillos, el mocoso Vongola se preparaba para la ceremonia de bienvenida a la familia, mientras que Xanxus se distraía con su trabajo, y por tanto se dedicaba a mantener ocupado a todo Varia.

_Y ahora yo estoy aquí…en cama…- _soltando un largo suspiro se colocó de lado en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero entre los vendajes y su cabello largo, el calor era simplemente insoportable - _¡Mierda! – _sentándose de golpe en la cama, gesto del que segundos después de arrepintió, tomó una cinta de la mesita de noche y se amarró su largo cabello en una trenza desordenada, lo cual le brindó algo de alivio. Esta vez, pudo conciliar el sueño en poco tiempo.

El espadachín finalmente dormía, ignorando por lo menos por unos minutos el dolor…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El temperamental jefe Varia se encontraba en su oficina leyendo uno de los tantos reportes de los otros incompetentes de su escuadrón de asesinos. Durante todo este tiempo , desde la batalla por los anillos Vongola, Xanxus había cambiado un poco, solo un poco, después de haber regresado a Italia, derrotado y cargado de frustración, habían tenido que pasar unos cuantos meses para que el pelinegro se calmara lo suficiente como para regresar al trabajo por el cual era tan reconocido, y así había vuelto a lo suyo, planear y asesinar.

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, no tuvo que ordenar ni decir nada, la puerta se abrió y por esta entró Lussuria, Xanxus chasqueó la lengua ¿Dónde mierda estaba el bastardo del tiburón? Hace horas que debió haber regresado y no lo había hecho, no que estuviese preocupado, por supuesto que no lo estaba.

_Jefe…- _escuchó la voz del luchador, el que se acercó pero mantuvo una distancia relativamente segura del escritorio, uno nunca sabe que podría gatillar un ataque de ira en el pelinegro, y Lussuria no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

_¿¡Que quieres! ¡Habla rápido! - _¿Cuál era la manía de los dos líderes Varia en gritar? Lussuria suspiró.

_El comandante regreso – _eso, captó la atención del moreno.

_¿¡Y donde esta!_

_Mmm…está en su habitación, la misión salió a la perfección, pero fue herido, lo dejé descansando – _dijo todo al hilo, para así no darle tiempo al ojirojo para gritarle entre palabras – _Aquí está el reporte - _ soltó Lussuria extendiéndole unos documentos a Xanxus para luego salir veloz como un rayo de la oficina, no quería arriesgarse a que si el ojirojo se enojaba se desquitara con él.

Xanxus achicó la mirada y tomó los documentos que le había dejado el otro sobre el escritorio, meditando en todo lo que este le había dicho.

_Con que el tiburón esta fuera de combate…- _soltó el pelinegro en un susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía de medio lado.

La relación entre ellos siempre había sido tensa, siempre al límite, ¿Pero al límite de que específicamente? Esa era una buena pregunta, algunas veces cuando discutían y la sangre les calentaba el cuerpo, Xanxus no estaba seguro si quería moler a palos al albino hasta dejarlo hecho pulpa, o simplemente follarle contra la pared hasta que no pudiera ponerse de pie en días, pero de algo si estaba seguro, el espadachín estaba en su vida para hacerla algo más llevadera, aunque eso significaba desquitarse con él cuando estaba enojado.

Con lentitud Xanxus se colocó de pie y rodeó el escritorio, colocándose su chaqueta sobre los hombros, quizás era momento de prestarle una visita a su comandante, una que por supuesto seria solo grata para el mismo, después de todo, el tiburón debió reportarse ante el primero que nada, aunque estuviese muriendo Xanxus siempre esperaba que llegaran ante el, aunque eso significara morir sobre la costosa alfombra de la oficina del momento.

Y sin dar más vueltas al asunto, salió de su oficina con paso firme y una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El dolor le había llevado a la inconsciencia y ahora era el dolor el que le sacaba de ella, y dolía…dolía como los mil demonios, el albino abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con dos pozos carmesí que le miraban con intensidad, le tomó solo dos segundos darse cuenta de quién era y qué demonios era lo que sucedía. Xanxus estaba sentado a su lado y la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios no auguraba absolutamente nada bueno.

_¿Qué haces aquí? – _inquirió Squalo buscando acomodarse mejor en la cama, su cuerpo le dolía, la bala que le había llegado había atravesado un costado de su cuerpo, bajo sus costillas, por ello le era tan doloroso sentarse, y el solo imaginar que demonios quería el ojirojo allí, solo le hacia doler mas.

Xanxus no le respondió, solo amplió su macabra sonrisa, Squalo comenzaba a preocuparse ante todo esto, no tenía su espada a mano, y su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para poder dar algo de resistencia. El ojirojo se colocó sobre el albino y sujetando un puñado de cabello blanco le obligó a mirarle.

_¿Algo que decir? – _soltó el moreno disfrutando de la debilidad del otro. Si bien Xanxus siempre había disfrutado de la debilidad de la gente, cuando se trataba de la debilidad de Squalo no podía evitar sentir un placer extra.

_¡Suéltame! ¿¡Que haces imbecil! - _¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que iba a hacer Xanxus! El espadachín abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando sintió los labios del otro atacando su boca, una mano le sujetó firmemente en su lugar y allí una punzada de dolor casi le hizo gritar en el beso. Xanxus apropósito había tocado la herida, la cual había comenzado a sangrar y a manchar los blancos vendajes del albino - _¡Suéltame! – _alcanzó a decir cuando el otro se separó, apenas y podía moverse, y el solo hecho de intentar forcejear para soltarse le mandaba corrientes de puro dolo por todo el cuerpo, el moreno se aprovecharía de esto. Se aprovecharía de que Squalo no podía defenderse.

¿Cuántas veces el ojirojo había hecho esto? ¿Cuántas veces había usado un momento de debilidad del albino para aprovecharse de el? Para dejar en evidencia su superioridad, para marcar su dominación en la piel del otro, sin que pudiese decir que no, sin poder evitarlo.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Xanxus! - _ intentó empujarle, pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, Xanxus no podía ser tan mal nacido como para hacerle esto, no otra vez, no, no - _¡Xanxus! – _el moreno no le escuchaba, o simplemente había preferido no hacerlo, como lo hacia siempre cuando le convenía hacerlo - _¡Xanxus! – _no valía la pena gritar.

El ojirojo deslizaba sus manos por la piel descubierta, disfrutando de su textura, sintiendo bajo sus dedos cada cicatriz, cada imperfección, bajando por el cuerpo del espadachín hasta adentrarse bajo el pantalón que este llevaba puesto, atrapando entre sus manos el miembro del albino, sintiéndolo despertar, sacando gemidos quedos de los labios del espadachín con cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Xanxus - _ Squalo se odiaba a si mismo en momentos como estos, su cuerpo dolía, sufría y sangraba, pero no podía dejar de estremecerse bajo las caricias de las frías manos de Xanxus, sentía que se traicionaba a si mismo al excitarse en una situación como esta, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, cada vez que se trataba del moreno, no podía evitar ser débil, simplemente débil, incapaz de negarse a los deseos y caprichos del otro, sin la posibilidad si quiera de hacerlo.

Cada caricia seguida de un suspiro y de un estremecimiento, su ventaje se teñía de rojo, sus heridas se abrían con cada movimiento, Xanxus se había deshecho de su ropa, y sin importar la condición en la que se encontraba el albino le había penetrado de una sola vez, sin preparación alguna, sin aviso previo, la sangre lubricaba cada una de las embestidas del pelinegro. Squalo estaba al borde de la inconciencia, el dolor y el cansancio le estaban ganando, le tiraban hacia una oscuridad calida en la que Xanxus no podría molestarle, pero no podía, no podía simplemente perder la conciencia.

_Xanxus…basta….basta…- _ pedía sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, como los vendajes carmesí envolvían su torso, sus ojos claros apenas abiertos, su cabello blanco revuelto. Solo bastaron unas embestidas más para que el moreno terminara en su interior, y tras eso, la deseada oscuridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dino dormía placidamente en su habitación, el reloj que pendía de una de las paredes marcaba pasadas las 3 de la madrugada, cuando de repente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

_Jefe - _ el rubio se removió en su cama pero sin terminar de despertarse, la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó Romario – _Jefe._

_¿Ah? - _ el rubio se despertó finalmente cuando su subordinado se detuvo cerca de su cama - _¿Romario? ¿Sucede algo?_

_Si, aunque es algo complicado – _soltó el mayor.

_¿Complicado? – _ahora Dino estaba completamente despierto, algo en como lo había dicho Romario le dio a entender de que lo que sea que sucedía no era nada bueno. El rubio se sentó en la cama mirando a Romario - _¿Qué sucede?_

_Debe venir, ahora – _fue lo único que necesitó decir el mayor para que el rubio se pusiera de pie y saliera de la habitación solo vestido en un pantalón negro holgado y una polera del mismo color. Dino siguió a Romario por los pasillos hasta detenerse en el vestíbulo, lugar en donde encontró a Squalo, de pie…con un peculiar aire ausente, el rubio enarcó una ceja ante esto.

_¿Squalo?_

_Cavallone - _ alcanzó a decir el albino antes de perder por completo la conciencia, allí frente al rubio, el que de inmediato se acercó a ver si se encontraba bien, al sujetar al espadachín y apoyarlo en su regazo, pudo sentir algo húmedo en sus manos, al mirarlas estas se encontraban teñidas de rojo.

_Dios…_- Dino abrió la chaqueta que el albino llevaba puesta, bajo esta solo llevaba unos vendajes empapados en sangre y unos pantalones holgados, de donde sea que se había escapado, había sido rápidamente. - _¡Romario! ¡Llama a un medico de inmediato! ¡Es urgente!_

_Enseguida – _exclamó, mientras Dino ayudado por algunos de sus hombres, llevaban a albino a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

_¿Qué demonios paso?_ – soltó el rubio una vez que salió de la habitación en donde había dejado a Squalo con el medico.

_No lo se jefe, apenas llegó preguntó por usted, no creí que fuera algo malo hasta que me di cuenta de que no había gritado como de costumbre y que varias manchas de sangre aparecían en el suelo a sus pies._

_Dios, la sangre – _Dino se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta.

_¿Llamará a la mansión Varia?_ – inquirió Romario.

_Por supuesto, pero no ahora, es demasiado entrado en la madrugada, no se puede –_ le respondió mientras miraba por una de las ventanas el cielo oscuro y cubierto de estrellas, lo mas probable es que fueran las cuatro y algo de la mañana.

_Regrese a dormir jefe –_ le dijo Romario colocando una mano en su hombro, el rubio le miró con cansancio en sus ojos castaños.

_No puedo, esperare a que el medico salga, lo que sea que le sucedió a Squalo no puede ser un simple ataque -_ Y Dino lo sabia, sabia que el albino era demasiado fuerte como para que un simple ataque en una misión le dejara en el estado en el que llegó, y lo que mas le intrigaba al joven Cavallone era el hecho de que el espadachín haya venido a verle a él en vez de haberse dirigido a la mansión Varia, esa y otras tantas interrogantes se agolpaban en la cabeza de Dino a la espera de que el medico le informara de la condición del albino.

El reloj marcó las cinco de la mañana cuando la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió y por esta salio el medico, el rubio de inmediato se le acerco en busca de información.

_¿Y como esta?_

_En un costado presentaba una herida de bala que había sido tratada hace relativamente poco, la que al parecer se abrió. Sumado a ello unos cuantos cortes y moretones, pero nada mas grave que el balazo – _le explicó el medico, a lo que Dino se cruzó de brazos analisando la información que le estaba siendo dada - _ Aunque…- _ el medico se detuvo, desvió la mirada antes de ver a Dino nuevamente.

_¿Sucede algo más?_

_Si, de hecho si – _corroboró con voz firme, el joven jefe Cavallone le miró expectante – _El…presentaba evidencias de violación._

_¿vio…lacion? – _los ojos castaños del rubio se achicaron – _Entiendo…- _una simple mirada a Romario para que este se acercara al medico –_Muchas gracias por todo, Romario le acompañará hasta la salida – _dijo extendiendo su mano, la que el medico estrecho.

_Por supuesto, para lo que necesite, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme._

_Por supuesto - _ y tras esas ultimas palabras del rubio, Romario se acercó al medico para escoltarle fuera de la mansión, mientras que Dino soltaba un largos suspiro antes de entrar en la habitación de huéspedes - _¿Qué demonios te sucedió Squalo?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Como veneno que corre por sus venas y que no puede ser detenido, que le mata poco a poco, pero del cual no puede deshacerse, del cual no quiere deshacerse.

Un dolor, un aroma desconocido entre mezclado con el característico olor a sangre, aquel metálico aroma al cual se había acostumbrado. Con cuidado comenzó a abrir sus ojos, notando sus alrededores, lo primero que supo fue el hecho de que no estaba en la mansión Varia ¿Dónde estaba entonces? Tenía la cabeza algo revuelta.

_Veo que has despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes? – _Squalo miró hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Dino.

_¿Bronco? - _ el albino se sentó en la cama, al hacerlo el dolor al final de su espalda trajo todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior de golpe, desde la misión, la herida de bala, Lussuria, Xanxus… ¡Dios, Xanxus! ¡El muy bastardo se había aprovechado de él! Squalo cerró los ojos un momento, intentando asimilar todo lo sucedido.

_¿Estas bien?_ - inquirió el rubio sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

_¿Tu que crees?_ - soltó el espadachín con ironía, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos claros y mirando al jefe Cavallone. Un largo silencio siguió a las palabras de Squalo. Dino desvió la mirada sin saber muy bien como lidiar con todo esto, pero tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio el rubio no puedo aguantarlo mas.

_Squalo –_ dijo mirando al albino, el cual le miro de vuelta al escuchar su nombre - _¿Qué sucedió? - _ soltó sin preámbulo alguno.

_¿Y porque tendría que decirte?_ - típico del albino, siempre a la defensiva, incluso en circunstancias como estas.

_Porque llegaste a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana cubierto de sangre, según el medio con una herida de bala abierta y con una violación en el cuerpo, entonces dime ¿Debería simplemente guardar silencio?_ – soltó de golpe, mas que enojado con las previas palabras del albino.

_Quizás –_ le respondió en un susurro.

_¡No seas testarudo!_

_¡No quiero hablar de esto! – _la voz de Squalo se quebró un poco, solo un poco al decir eso.

_Esta bien -_ le respondió Dino poniéndose de pie, aunque deteniéndose en la puerta – _No haré nada hasta que tu me lo digas, así que no llamare a la mansión Varia –_ el solo rostro de Squalo mostraba lo agradecido que se sentía, algo que nunca diría en voz alta, mucho menos a Dino.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llevaba en la mansión ya una semana, sus heridas habían sanado bastante bien, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun no estaba en su mejor condición física, muy por el contrario, aun no se encontraba del todo bien, y Dino se daba cuenta de ello, la forma en la que actuaba el espadachín le tenia con los nervios de punta. Como deambulaba por la mansión Cavallone como un especto atormentado y silencioso, ¡Silencioso! Concepto que comúnmente nunca se usaría para describir a Squalo, pero que ahora era una forma de definir como actuaba.

Todo esto solo aumentaba las interrogantes que tenia el rubio, todas las preguntas que rodeaban la presencia del albino en su mansión.

Desde la mansión Varia habían comenzado a llamar apenas el sol había salido la noche que el albino llegó, todas las veces Dino había mentido por Squalo, asegurando que no había visto al espadachín en semanas, ¿Por qué le protegía? Mas aun ¿Por qué le protegía de su propia gente? El rubio sabia, muy en el fondo de su ser de que el albino estaba agradecido de su silencio, pero jamás lo diría, jamás.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_No…basta…- _Dino caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su recamara cuando escucho la voz de Squalo, era suave y sonaba casi…casi temerosa, el rubio se acerco a la puerta de la habitación que estaba usando el albino.

_¿Squalo? – _abrió la puerta con lentitud, encontrando que el espadachín se removía en sueños, o mas bien pesadillas.

El joven jefe Cavallone se acercó a la cama, quizás lo mejor era despertar al albino, iba a zarandearle cuando el otro volvió a hablar en sueños, Dino se quedó de piedra por unos segundos.

_No…Xanxus…basta…- _ el rubio retrocedió unos pasos, todo comenzaba a cobrar un terrorífico sentido, cada pista, cada detalle. El rubio se llevo las manos a la cabeza ¡Dios! Squalo estaba escondiéndose en su mansión por lo que le que había hecho Xanxus ¡Xanxus! ¡Su propio jefe! ¡Aquel al que idolatraba! ¿¡Es que acaso todo esto no podía ser más retorcido!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿¡Como que regresas! – _soltó el rubio sorprendido, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Squalo estaba de pie frente a el, de brazos cruzados, serio, completamente serio.

_Lo que escuchaste Cavallone, regreso a la mansión Varia – _dijo el albino con voz firme, apreciando el rostro de desconcierto del rubio – _Vamos Cavalllone, no pongas esa cara._

_¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?_

_No se a que te refieres – _se hizo el desentendido.

_¡Dios Squalo! ¿Cómo puedes regresar allí depuse de todo lo que te sucedió? – _el espadachín supo de inmediato que el rubio sabia, no comprendía como es que lo sabia, pero así era.

_No lo entiendes – _dijo el albino con voz seria – _No lo puedes entender…no creo que lo entiendas aunque te lo diga._

Y tal como lo había dicho Squalo, Dino no lo entendía. No entendía como el albino iba a regresar al lugar en donde estaba la persona que más daño le había hecho, la persona que mas daño le seguiría haciendo una vez que regresara a la mansión.

Tras esas palabras Squalo se retiró de la oficina y de la mansión, dejando al rubio entre intrigado y preocupado. No podía entenderlo.

Dino no entendería todo lo que había implicado el albino hasta unos años después. Entendería lo que es amar a alguien que disfruta haciendo daño a los demás. Entendería lo que es amar sinsabor si se es correspondido, sin saber nada, como un adicto a un veneno que te mata poco a poco.

Cuando al fin el joven jefe Cavallone lo entendió, no pudo evitar pensar lo irónico y retorcido que era todo el mundo en el que vivían.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En 10 años muchas cosas pueden cambiar, las mafias crecen, los aliados se reúnen, pero de la misma manera que muchas cosas cambian, otras tantas permanecen igual, y unas pocas simplemente se adaptan.

Y este…era el caso.

Un grito y luego un par de balazos, el albino soltó un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina de Xanxus, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un vaso fue a parar muy cerca de su rostro

_¿Qué sucedió ahora? – _inquirió el albino echándose un mechón de cabello fuera del rostro.

_Estos incompetentes no saben cumplir con simples ordenes – _soltó el moreno poniéndose de pie y acercándose al espadachín.

_¿Y que era lo que querías?_ – preguntó cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

_Un café._

_Esta bien, mandaré a prepararlo de inmediato – _el albino iba a voltearse cuando una mano le sujetó la muñeca - _¿Necesitas algo mas? - _ pudo ver una sonrisa de medio lado dibujándose en el rostro del ojirojo.

_Si – _soltó acercándose, acercando sus cuerpos – _Grita para mí._

El dolor era algo a lo que Squalo estaba acostumbrado, el dolor que le inflingía Xanxus no era solo una costumbre, era una adicción, **su **dolorosa adicción.

Su relación se basaba en el dolor, como el veneno parecía querer matarle poco a poco, Xanxus era su veneno, el único que le hacia sentir este dolor, el único al que no podía negarse, el único al que amaba. Quizás solo era un masoquista, pero si el soportar todo esto le dejaba estar junto a Xanxus, no tenía otra opción más que disfrutarlo.

Y Squalo sonrió cuando el moreno le recostó sobre el escritorio sintiendo como sus dedos tiraban de su largo cabello blanco, símbolo de su promesa, de su fidelidad, de su amor.

**FIN.**


End file.
